memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of the Binary Stars
| image = Battle of the Binary Stars Fleets.jpg | size = | caption = The Federation and Klingon fleets face off | date = May 11, 2256 | location = A binary star system at the edge of Federation space | result = Klingon victory *Unification of Klingon Great Houses *T'Kuvma martyred *Beginning of the | combatant1 = United Federation of Planets | commander1 = Philippa Georgiou† Admiral Brett Anderson | strength1 = | losses1 = Heavy, with thousands of casualties and at least seven starships destroyed (USS Clarke, USS Edison, USS Europa, USS Shenzhou, USS Shran, USS T'Plana-Hath, USS Yeager) | combatant2 = Klingon Empire | commander2 = T'Kuvma† | strength2 ='' Sarcophagus'' Klingon cleave ship 24+ Klingon warships | losses2 = Moderate, with the Klingon cleave ship, several Birds-of-Prey, and at least one battle cruiser (likely multiple others) destroyed. The Sarcophagus was heavily damaged. }} The Battle of the Binary Stars, also referred to as the Battle of the Binaries, was the opening battle in the between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire. The battle took place in 2256, on stardate 1207.3. ( ) Prelude The Battle of the Binary Stars was the first time the Federation and Klingons had engaged each other since the Battle of Donatu V in 2245. Prior to the battle, the two powers had barely interacted with each other – barring a few inconclusive skirmishes such as at Donatu V and Doctari Alpha – in a full century. ( ) The Klingon leader T'Kuvma ordered his ship, the Sarcophagus, to disable an interstellar relay on the edge of Federation space, in an uninhabited binary star system six light years from Gamma Hydra. He wanted to disable the relay in order to lure a Starfleet vessel to investigate, so he could provoke a confrontation. The responded, and, on investigation, Commander Michael Burnham was attacked by the Klingon Rejac but killed him in self-defense. Upon her recovery, the Shenzhou sent out distress calls to any nearby Starfleet vessels to warn them of the Klingon incursion into Federation space. Meanwhile, T'Kuvma activated the Beacon of Kahless to call on the twenty-four Klingon Great Houses to unify and send their own ships to aid him. Soon, twenty-four ships dropped out of warp, one from each of the Great Houses, but while the Klingons were debating whether or not to unify into a single fleet, ten Starfleet ships, responding to the distress call, dropped out of warp behind the Shenzhou. Both newly arrived fleets then faced each other down in a tense confrontation. ( ) The battle The battle began after T'Kuvma ordered his ship to open fire on the Shenzhou, forcing it to take evasive maneuvers and fire in retaliation. To cover the Shenzhou, the starship , along with others, moved up and opened fire, inflicting considerable damage to the smaller Klingon ships. However, Starfleet began to take considerable losses early on in the battle, with the and destroyed, and the Shenzhou heavily damaged and unable to fight. ( ) At this point, the Shenzhou began drifting toward the debris field and was left by the Klingons to be destroyed by a collision with a large asteroid. Moments from impact, the arrived at the battle and saved the Shenzhou with a tractor beam. ( ) Following this, Admiral Brett Anderson made contact with the Klingons and managed to negotiate a brief cease fire. But, while communicating with Philippa Georgiou on the Shenzhou, the Europa was deliberately rammed by a cloaked Klingon cleave ship. The low-speed collision began tearing through the Europa s saucer section, ripping it apart like paper. With this happening, the Europa deliberately collapsed its anti-matter containment field, which overloaded the warp core. The resulting breach destroyed both vessels. The cease fire was broken, the Klingons resumed shooting, and a wave of new Klingon reinforcements warped into the system as well. Several other Starfleet vessels were destroyed, until only the Klingons remained. T'Kuvma told the other Klingon leaders that they should return home and declare far and wide that the Klingons fought as a united empire again, and they departed – but T'Kuvma stayed behind on his flagship, the Sarcophagus, to recover their fallen comrades for proper funeral rites. ( ) As the Klingons collected their dead, [[USS Shenzhou personnel|the crew of the Shenzhou]] transported an explosive photon torpedo warhead onto the body of a Klingon warrior adrift in space. As the body was tractored into the Klingon flagship, it detonated, severing the "head" of the ship, and inflicting considerable damage. Captain Georgiou and Commander Burnham took this opportunity to board the ship in order to take T'Kuvma prisoner. While searching the ship, the officers were ambushed, and a brief fight ensued. Commander Burnham was knocked down but was able to overcome her attacker. However, Captain Georgiou was stabbed through the chest by T'Kuvma and killed. Burnham then shot T'Kuvma in the back, killing him. She was then beamed back before she could recover Captain Georgiou's body, and the Shenzhou was abandoned. ( ) Aftermath Ultimately, the battle was a massacre for the Federation, with thousands killed and a number of ships destroyed. The Klingons also took Lieutenant Ash Tyler prisoner and kept him aboard a prison ship. ( ) While the Klingons also took casualties, T'Kuvma achieved his goal: using a war against the Federation to reunite the Great Houses. However, with T'Kuvma dead, the Klingons were left without a living leader, and T'Kuvma's vessel and its surviving crew, as well as the only extant Klingon cloaking device, were left to drift for months in the debris field of the battle. , of the House of Kor, managed to take command of the Sarcophagus, however, after he bribed the remaining crew to follow him instead of T'Kuvma's protégé Voq, and then to abandon Voq aboard the derelict Shenzhou. ( ) After that, L'Rell had Voq taken to the Matriarchs of the House of Mo'Kai, where he underwent surgery to pose as Ash Tyler in order to infiltrate Starfleet. Kol later became a general and consolidated his power over the Klingon High Council. ( ) erroneously referred to this conflict as the "Battle at the Binary Stars", though it is canonically called "Battle of the Binary Stars" (in , and ) and "Battle of the Binaries" (in ).}} Mirror universe In the mirror universe, made a name for herself as "the Butcher of the Binary Stars" after directing an Imperial assault in the system. According to , she killed thousands of Klingons with a single command. ( ) External link * de: Schlacht am Doppelstern Category:Conflicts